


exploring the henshu air museum

by knight7272



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight7272/pseuds/knight7272
Summary: when forest, diamond and pearl receive an invite to a museum from an old friend and they will learn something about one of them that will change their understandingcontains reference to another story





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all the aircraft that are mentioned belong to the company that manufactured them

one Saturday morning pearl, diamond and forest are standing outside a museum.

“What museum is this pearl asks?”

“it's an air museum pearl” a voice says

the three turns round and sees Joseph walking towards them

diamond says “hi Joseph

Joseph responds “hi so you got my invite to the museum”

“it was you who sent the invite” diamond says.

Joseph says “shall we head inside the museum?”

After pearl, diamond and forest and Joseph enter the museum and pearl pulls out her camera and switches the camera on.

pearl then spots a twin prop plane and asks “what's that?”

Joseph responds “pearl the aircraft you are looking at is the first aircraft henshu air ever operated a c-47b”.

pearl then takes a photo of the c-47 and then takes a photo of a dc-6c aircraft.

pearl then spots 2 twin jets and says “hey Joseph isn't the dc-9-32cf and md-83sp jets

pearl then asks “what are those jets doing here?”

“well when an aircraft that henshu air operated is retired it is either scrapped or sent to this museum and all the planes you can see here are ones that are retired and are being preserved in this museum” Joseph explained and ruby then takes a photo of each aircraft.

pearl asks “what is this aircraft Joseph?”

Joseph responds “the aircraft you are looking at is a 727 Adv combi that henshu air used for medical evacuation flights”.

A voice then enters and scoffs “I got an interesting story involving that 727”

Joseph then laughs “what are you doing here frank?”

“since strawberry increased the length of how I am grounded for I figured I’d come to the museum” Frank sighed.

forest then asks “why were you grounded?”

“Frank was doing cargo flights without strawberry's approval” Joseph explained.

“So wanna hear the story?” frank asks.

“yes please” diamond and forest replied.

Frank then begins to tell the story and pearl is getting bored of listening to the story and nobody notices that pearl has wandered off.

While Frank is telling the story pearl heads towards a 4 engined prop plane and reads on the display dc-7cf and she takes a picture and moves along to the nearby 707-420 corporate jet and heads inside

pearl then takes photos of the cabin and enters the cockpit and gets a photo of the flight deck.

After pearl has taken photos of the exterior of the 707-420 and then heads over to another 4 engined jet and reads on the sign dh-106 comet 4c and takes a photo of the aircraft and then heads over to a large delta winged plane.

Meanwhile back at the 727 frank has finished telling the story about a medical evac mission involving the 727.

diamond then asks “do you guys notice someone is missing?”

forest then responds “yeah I do where's pearl?”

Joseph then yells pearl where are you?”

pearl shouts back “I’m by the Concorde”

“so you've found our supersonic business jet and it was a sad day when we had to retire this aircraft from service because I loved see this white rocket departing from the main henshu air base” Joseph explained

so diamond do you remember the plane that you saw at linsten's airfield when it was Christmas?” Joseph asked

replies “yeah I do it was a vc-10”

“well for the last few months frank and I have been restoring the aircraft for transporting fallen military back to the their country of birth for burial” Joseph explained.

After pearl takes a photo of the vc-10 and the four all board the aircraft and then take their seats.

Joseph says “are you girls ready for the first take off of this aircraft?”

pearl responds “we are ready”

As Joseph advances the vc-10's throttles and the plane roars down the runway and then lifts off and after the plane lands back at the museum's airfield pearl, diamond, forest and Joseph head to the museum's restaurant for some dinner.

Joseph says “so you haven't heard what happened to yellow body after he was killed in the crash of henshu air 1898”

diamond replies “no what happened?”

Joseph replies “the CB-25J cargo plane that was supposed to carry the coffin crashed on take-off and lucky the crew survived but the coffin was destroyed by the fire”

diamond then says “guys I didn't tell you that me and Joseph slept together on the 757”

forest scoffs “who set you two up then?”

“it was my mother strawberry” Joseph sighed.

As the 3 friends head back to their shared apartment and after they get back to their room pearl then shows her photos to her 2 other friends.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N this is the final story that Joseph Henshu will be appearing in however I am considering writing a special fic about henshu air  
> Pearl Sunset is a 19 year old athlete who is 5 foot 8 and is training to be a professional sprinter  
> Forest Celadon is 20 year old who is 6 foot 1 and is dreaming to be a professional mechanic is the one who is trusted by diamond to work on her motorbike  
> Diamond Winter is a 21 year old who is 6 foot 4 and is planning to be a fashion model and actress  
> diamond ,pearl and forest have been childhood friends since they were 5 and have moved in together


End file.
